What Happens In Vegas
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: After needing a vacation, Casey and Derek both head to Vegas, not knowing that the other will be there. After meeting in the hotel, they decide to throw the caution - or dice - to the wind and spend the night partying together. But when Casey wakes up and finds a ring on her finger, she quickly learns that what happens in Vegas can't always stay in Vegas.


Author's Note: Since Twinkle Toes has almost come to a close (I am really actually saddened by that fact. I don't want it to ever end!) I was thinking of starting another Dasey chapter fic. I will continue working on my others but I just really want to work on this idea too. I started this story a few years back but I am pretty sure I've deleted it. Oh well. I wanted to restart it too like I'd done with Twinkle Toes. Anyway, I really am thrilled to do this story and I hope you enjoy it! This is going to be a blast to write and I hope it'll be a blast for y'all to read. Thank you so much for your love and support and just general badassery and awesomeness. Also, I do not own Life With Derek or the movie What Happens in Vegas. Oh yeah. This is going there!

What Happens In Vegas  
Chapter One

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Emily Davis asked, lifting the neon blue drink to her lips. Casey McDonald sighed, fluffed the bangs from her eyes, and shook her head.

"Not particularly."

"Oh come on," Emily urged, sliding Casey's hot pink martini her way, "You have to tell me. After having me sit there while you rehearsed your speech a thousand times, I think you owe it to me to tell me how it went. Now, spill."

Casey stared down into the martini glass, wishing she could just get lost inside the pink liquid. She supposed that's what she got for standing up to a man like King Richards. After all, he was the self-proclaimed king of journalism in New York and she was just a nobody-scoop. Her job was to fetch coffee, find stories for the last three pages of the paper, and keep her mouth shut when his hands would wander. After six months of working at the Manhattan Morning Daily, she had finally stood up for herself. Enough was enough. Especially at the company party when he called her into his office and tried to pin her against his desk. Of course, opening her mouth against someone like King Richards was enough to get you fired or worse. Never work in journalism again. Casey supposed she had been lucky. After all, he was paying her through the end of the month until she could find a job elsewhere. Still, it felt as though he had bought her off.

Now, she was without a job and desperate. Casey was genuinely beginning to question her move to New York in the first place. She had wanted to return home after finishing University, but Emily had convinced her to stay and get an apartment. And an internship that turned into a job working for the NYMD also helped convince her to stay.

"I got fired," Casey said, because really it was the only thing to say.

"That assface!" Emily screeched, "You've got to be kidding? You should go to the board or someone. What he did was harassment!"

"What he did," Casey continued, "was offer to pay me through the end of the month and tell everyone I was some lovesick girl with a crush who came on to him if I told anyone about what he did. It's his word against mine. His lawyers cost more an hour than my parents' retirement fund," Casey let out an exasperated sigh, "It blows, but maybe I should just let it go. I like working, Emily. I like writing. King Richards has the power to make sure of it that I never do those two things again."

Emily shook her head, not accepting Casey's answer, "I don't know. It just seems like you're giving in."

"Maybe," Casey took a sip of her drink, "But what can I do? I just want to move on and forget I ever worked at the NYMD. Oh, he did mention he'd write me a recommendation letter if I wanted to find work elsewhere. Which I guess is more of him merely buying me off, but still a recommendation from King Richards will go so far. Right now though, I just want to forget the whole mess. At least for a little while."

"That's why we're here," Emily reminded her, "You know what you need?"

"What's that?"

"A vacation!"

"Please, Em," Casey scoffed, "I can barely afford rent. The money I'm still being paid is just through the end of the month. I have to job search and save up. I can't throw away money on something like a vacation right now."

"I have mileage points saved," Emily took out her phone and began typing, "Let me see just how many. I knew I racked up a lot during college, and they carry over. Ah yes, here we go. Look at that," Emily slid the phone over to Casey, "Enough points for two round trip tickets anywhere in the states."

"Wow," Casey stared at disbelief at the airline app on Emily's phone, "But Em, I really can't. I have to start my job search..."

"Stop it," Emily took her phone back, "Look, after what happened with King, you need to just get away and get your mind off of everything. And you know, there's only one place where you can truly do that?"

"Oh is that so?" Casey asked.

"Mmhmm," Emily nodded.

"And where, might I ask, is that?"

* * *

"D-Man, come on," Sam handed his best friend a can of beer, "You can't let yourself get so down about it."

"I don't know why I even bother anymore," Derek Venturi sighed, cracking open his beer, and taking a sip, "This is the fifth ad idea I've run by Carlson that he's turned down. It's like why did I even go into the advertising business anyway. Clearly I suck at it. Just like I suck at everything else."

"That's not true, D and you know it," Sam tried to sound encouraging. He knew Derek was frustrated. After having surprised everyone and gotten all As and Bs throughout college, Derek had landed a great job at an advertising company. After finding college surprisingly easy for him, Derek had expected the same after having been offered a job right after graduation. He was discovering though that not everything was going according to his plans. Instead of quickly working up the corporation's ladder, Derek was stuck sitting in a cubicle coming up with ideas for cat food instead of sports cars.

"You sure, Sammy? Because the say I see it..."

"You're just down about Carlson being a dick," Sam sat down next to Derek on the couch. He knew all too well about Derek's troubles with is boss, "You know what you need?"

"What's that?" Derek asked, unamused.

"A vacation."

"Dude," Derek snorted, "No way is the he-devil ever going to let me take a vacation. I've worked there for about a year and everyone knows you don't get vacation days handed to you. Carlson expects us all to work a full year before getting any vacation."

"Then lie."

"Lie?" Derek looked at his best friend in disbelief, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sam?"

"I'm right here," Sam laughed, "Maybe just a little too influenced by your evil genius."

"Ah," Derek nodded, "I've been rubbing off on you, huh? If you're so smart now, what do I even tell the guy? That my grandma died or something? This isn't high school. There is no way he'd go for it."

"You're an adult now," Sam reminded him, "Just shoot the guy an email or give him a call and tell him you're headed to the airport right away because...your grandma had a stroke and it isn't looking good. He's not going to need a note from your parents, D-Man. I think you need a vacation. You've been way too uptight and it's worrying me. You're not yourself."

Derek took another sip of beer, thinking it over, "Alright," he said, "And where do you think we should go?"

"Well...everyone know's there's only one place where you can truly forget all your troubles."

"And where, might I ask, is that?"

* * *

"Vegas!"

"Vegas?" Casey choked on her martini, "Em...no way!"

"Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Vegas."

"Vegas," Casey said, tasting the word on her tongue.

* * *

"Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Vegas!"

"Vegas!" Derek fist-pumped.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Casey shook her head, "No way. I...I could never go to Vegas of all places. No, Emily. I...I refuse."

"You can't refuse," Emily said, typing on her phone before smiling triumphantly, "Because I just booked us tickets and a hotel for next week."

"Emily!"

"What?" Emily laughed, "Now you can't back out. We're going to Vegas, Casey."

"Vegas?" Casey shook her head, still not believing it.

"Vegas!"

* * *

"We'll book the flight and room for next week," Sam suggested, "What do you say?"

Derek feigned a look of serious concern as he 'thought it over.' "Hmm...well...I don't know Sammy. Vegas, huh?"

"Vegas," Sam clarified.

"I say...hell yeah!"

"We're going to Vegas!" Sam shouted.

"We're going to Vegas!"


End file.
